


To love a Demon

by worldinviolet



Category: Yu yu hakusho AU
Genre: AU, F/M, Kurama - Freeform, Shuuichi Minamino - Freeform, yu yu hakusho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinviolet/pseuds/worldinviolet
Summary: In an alternate version of the Yu-yu-hakusho universe, where not only the spirit world, human world or demon world exist, but also the ethereal realm, know by most humans and demons as heaven, actually exists; our history takes an interesting turn as Yusuke is found by a worker of this heaven, and angel named Mika, before Botan arrives.





	1. To be dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke Urameshi, a 14-year-old boy died saving a small kid from a car accident. Mika, an angel and undercover spirit detective witnesses the whole scene. How will she handle it? How will he handle it?  
> It's complicated when one of the principal characters of the story is already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!... so here's the thing. I sincerely apologize for not have realized this sooner. I was quite submerged in another project (the only one I have besides this one XD) and didn't notice that the first chapter has gone missing. Certainly I don't recall deleting anything, however, that is not the worst part of it. The worst part is that I had no back up of it and restarted it from zero. Which also means, that the style I'm using compared to the style I used when I started is different, I might have to rewrite the second chapter too.  
> Fear not, I have neglected this long enough already and I promise to deliver chapters on a constant basis (before this turns into an orphan, that.... I'll never allow)  
> Thank you for being patient, I hope you like it.

 

 

‘This sunlight… it’s hot; it hasn’t been like this before has it?..... This is Hell, I tripped and fell down on hell itself’

 

A frustrated sigh scapes from an overheated, tired girl. It would seem like any normal human girl: average height, brown eyes and hair, and yet…. It was nothing but a decoy, a human disguise for a rather immortal creature.

Mika dragged her feet along the burning hot pavement of the street. Her dramatic overreaction to the rather high temperatures would have been exaggerated if it wasn’t for the fact she has been roaming the streets for the whole morning. She barely looked at the men and women that walked around her at a hurried pace; be it to arrive home, or to return to work after lunch. She wished she would be doing the same with her own colleagues, but alas… She was alone again today.

 

Mika, as her designated human name, was actually an angel. Her job consisted mainly of protecting and guiding humans. Consisted, yes, that was before… centuries ago. This basic rule was rather replaced by another one: remain hidden, don’t interfere with humans. This odd directive was gladly accepted by a large majority of angels that fed up with overpopulating, stubborn and independent humans that seemed to be doing well enough on their own; they surely were not worthy of such a sacrifice anymore...

Was she also supposed to just obey orders and leave everything behind? do nothing with her life?

 

Mika scowls the moment she arrives at a corner and the red light is shining in front of her, suggesting her to not cross the street. Her mind zones off in the grey color in front of her for some seconds, before the bright colors of a bouncing ball appeared on her eyesight. She wide-eyes as she picks up on the scene, a little boy with probably 5 years old runs carelessly to the street, Mika’s eyes travel to the red of the firelights and to the side of the road, where a sports-car approached with a maddening speed.

Mika jumps forward, the small child becomes her only focus as the shrieking tires can be heard of the background. In between that array of sounds and color, and to Mika’s dismay, a form of bright green appears behind the boy, and its small body flies to Mika’s arms before she can even reach him. Instinctively she comes to a halt and covers the little boy with her body while her eyes take in the precise moment the green blur is eaten by the bright red one.

 

A teenage boy

 

The distinctive sound of a body falling on the ground is blinded by the gasp and screams of the people present. Chaos unfolds, and a steady circle of curious bypassers forms around the car, the teenager, and Mika that was still holding the little boy in her arms. The pleads of the repentant and scared driver are an annoying buzzing in her ears, the astonished murmurs of the people present are not enough to cover them. Some people ask for her well being and the child's, that can’t help but start crying. She reassures the strangers and an ambulance arrives, she steps aside and takes the opportunity to melt in between the multitude and look around. Her eyes search the people around her first, but then they look up at the sky and finally spots what she’s been looking for.  A shriek of panic only audible to her comes from the same teenage boy, or rather, the spirit of him and a glint of pity flashes in her eyes before she gives out a small huff and concentrates.     

 

_Boy… stop screaming, nobody is going to hear you._

***Who are you! What the hell is that supposed to mean! Nobody can hear me!*** he said rather annoyed. He floats down in clumsy sways and stumbles until he reaches his body. The paramedics were just lifting him in a wheeled bed and getting him inside an ambulance along with the child.  ***Listen to me!? Don’t you dare ignore me!*** he says frustrated and swings a punch at the back of the nurse, but it passes right through and the synergy makes the teenager fall to the front. The ambulance droves off and the people start to scatter. Mika walks up to him while he grabs and ruffles his head confused.

***What the hell is going on! Was that really my body! Am…. Am I a spirit?”**

_Yes, you are a spirit, now stop panicking._

***I’m getting tired of you! voice! Where the hell** are **you! Show yourself, coward!*** he threatens in his best punk impersonation.

 

“I’m right behind you dork” The punk turns around in a jump, ready to strike at whatever was making fun of him, but at the look of Mika, his angered expression suddenly changes into one of complete confusion and then mistrust. This reaction however only makes Mika smile amused “I’m Mika, what is your name, human boy?”

***Wh…. Why would I tell you my name!*** he said annoyed * **And I’m no boy….. whatever… you are… What are you if not human!***  he said in his angry distrustful glance

“I’m an angel…. I’ve witnessed your death, and I’m here to assist you with whatever you may need to travel to-“

***I’m dead! I can’t…***  he said but stopped and frowned, as if trying hard to think about it. Mika can’t help but raise a brow at this sudden change.

“It’s alright, most people don’t realize or remember their deaths, so why don’t you start by the very beginning… tell me, boy, what did you do today?”

***Stop with the ‘boy’ already! My name is Yusuke Urameshi!***

“I wouldn’t be calling you that if you told me your name when I asked” Mika rebuffed not particularly fazed by his tantrum. This seemed to steam more fire onto his head, and Mika couldn’t help but smirk “Cool it down hot-head, let’s get out of the streets” she suggested and before Yusuke had time to react she leaped into the sky, he screamed startled and also floated next to her.

***What the hell are you doing! People will see you! How did you do that anyway!?***

“It is called ‘self-awareness’ and is one of my abilities, In short, it’s like I become invisible to anyone that is not looking specifically for me”

***Self-a… that doesn’t explain why you..!..... you***  he ranted, but his gaze turned from Mika’s face to her back. A delicate multicolored thread began forming behind her, soon Yusuke could make the form of a pair of spread wings; he gasped in panic, signaling at it. Mika snorted and rolled her eyes at the teenager; that made the punk recompose himself

“Now… will you tell me what can you remember... Yusuke Urameshi?” Mika teased with a sly smile. Yusuke glared at the Angel but soon realized his attempts at being intimidating were doing nothing to the strange creature so he looked to the side sulking. 

 

***** Tche **! …… fine*** he relented and scratched his chin, looking at the horizon like being in deep thought. Mika patiently waited, genuinely amused by this rather odd and explosive human. ***I went to school after being absent for….*** he lifts his fingers one by one ***ten days…. Something around that. They were calling me to principal’s office…. ha as always… keiko our class rep was doing that; I wasn’t going to go!... what for?... Anyway, after I messed with her a little*** he said while a mischievous smirk appeared on his face ***I went to take a walk around the field when I ran to this punks… they used my fame to steal some money from a student! I was about to give them a lesson! But then Iwamoto showed up!***

“Iwamoto… was it your teacher?”  she asked

***Yeah…. you can barely call him that*** he added in disdain ***He accused me of being the one that actually stole all the stuff! Then Ranting about being a nuisance and shit… Ha! I’ve had enough by then!... I was going out when Takenaka appears out of nowhere, the old man managed to find me*** said Yusuke annoyed

“Oh…. He’s the principal then”

***He was there to give a speech then I went home and my mother also gives me a speech!?! As if that wasn’t enough… Kuwabara appears to pester me!? The weakling***

“ A friend?”

***Loose term*** corrected Yusuke and Mika noticed he was loosing up along the conversation ***He keeps on challenging me to a fight, thinking he’ll magically turn strong overnight or something; I sure gave him a lesson about it*** he smirked massaging his fist. ***after that was over, I wandered around and found this kid*** his expression suddenly became sullen ***he was playing around and I told him to keep out of the streets but then….***

 

Mika gave out a sigh and decided to finish for him.

“The child let go of his ball and a car at high velocity was going to hit him when you intervened” Yusuke was no longer ranting, glaring of menacing; and became gave him a sympathetic look “It was worth something though… your choice; the child fell into my arms, he is unscratched and safe… If you wanted to know”

***It’s good he’s fine*** he commented looking down. At first, Mika thought he was not really reacting to the situation, but she could bet his most raw emotions and fears were well buried under that rebellious face. Not really knowing how to react to that, she cleared her throat.

 

“Well…. there’s nothing much we can do now… in this particular case the routine procedure to-“

“Ah! I finally found you!”  A high pitched voice cut Mika short, they both turned their heads; a blue-haired, pink-eyed girl in a pink kimono sat over some kind of boat paddle, she smiled brightly, a complete contrast with the sudden dark and gloomy look that appeared on Mika’s face “Who would guess you understood your situation so fast! However, you sure did have a little help! And from a working angel nonetheless” she mused.

“That might prove that we are still more efficient than you…. Shinigami” she bickered back and Botan laughed

***Shinigami? Like… and actual Shinigami*** said Yusuke dumbfounded

“My name is Botan and I’m your guide across the river Sanzu, now… you are…. Wait I got it right here” she said pulling out a small notebook, she passed the pages until she landed her finger on it triumphant “Ah! Yusuke Urameshi 14 years old! Personality: Crude, violent, short-tempered and reckless. On top of which, you’re prone to shoplifting and not too bright. Isn’t it a good thing that you died!”

***do you have a death wish! Is not your business!*** a fueled Yusuke tries to snatch the book away but Botan doges the move quite easily.

“There is no such thing as ‘dying is a good thing’ Shinigami Botan, you know this better than me” Mika explained with a professional posture “Even more when he’s not even going to Hell or Heaven”

***Wait! Explain that to me… why shouldn’t I be going!***

 

“Well… I wouldn’t have explained this to you, it would be quite the shock but…” began Botan looking around her book again “Your death was not expected, so there is no possibility for you to go to the spirit world just yet”

***Why would that be a thing! I died instead of that kid!***

“Actually, he wouldn’t have died” Botan apologized with a sweat drop “You see, he was supposed to be in the accident, but it was designated that Mika would find him on duty so then he would be ‘miraculously saved’ without a scratch”

“To put it bluntly you got ahead of me” Mika summarized

“You could say…. Your death was in vain” Botan merrily concluded and Mika resisted the sudden urge to facepalm. Yusuke took in the information and he free fell back to the ground, Mika and Botan looked how his figure disappeared out of sight.

“Congratulations Shinigami you just broke my entertainment”

“Well it’s quite the shock don’t you think?” she mused again and as fast as Yusuke was lost, he came back with a better punk impersonation.  “Okay, calm down a little. This isn’t all bad news; the spirit world is willing to give you a trial to revive” it was Yusuke’s and Mika’s turn to look surprised “after all….” Botan rationalized “Your death is such an unusual event, it only happens once each century”

 

 

***Yeesh! This is ridiculous! What a load of crap!*** said Yusuke floating away and Mika and Botan followed him.

“But, are you sure about that, you cannot be in peace like this; wouldn’t it be better if you underwent the trial, even if you think is no use?”

“You dare say that now Shinigami after saying his death was in vain… you’ve got some nerve” said Mika more impressed than annoyed, Botan smiled.

***I won’t take it*** the decision makes Botan and Mika turn their attention to Yusuke again ***I’m fine as a ghost. Nothing good would come of me returning to life, anyway***

“I wouldn’t count on that so easy Urameshi Yusuke,” Mika said not faced “You might believe that your life is not worth having back, but I would be you different”

“Good idea, I’ll give you some time to decide, no need to rush this kind of decisions,” Said Botan floating up “I’ll come back at night for your answer!”

 

***You already have my answer! Geez!....*** Said Yusuke as Botan disappeared *** There are many people that would be glad if I died! My mum for instance! Her would be so much easier if I wasn’t there***

“That’s a cruel thing to say… even as a punk I can see your mother truly loves you; there’s no bigger pain for a mother than lose their child, no good thing comes out of it either”

***You don’t know me… or my life, or my family*** Yusuke bickered back annoyed

“Your life experience is but a small fragment of mine…. I know what I’m talking about and I’m willing to show you…… at your funeral” Said Mika and Yusuke scowled again, after some hesitation leading the way to his house

***This is a waste of time***

 

 

***I told you… these guys; somebody died damn it! At least refrain from smiling… bastards***

Mika refrained absolutely any comment on the subject, her posture still stubborn and unmoving. She looked down at the classmates of Yusuke that truly were at his house for his veil but not exactly because they were willing. However, his ranting about hi being right stopped abruptly when the cries of a young girl could be heard coming from the house. It seemed to be the one that Yusuke referred as the class representative that was always nagging at him. Her pain was tangible and Mika could almost feel it. But that was not all from this scene, screams of anger and resentment were heard over the entrance. Yusuke almost fell dumbfounded at the sight of the orange-haired man. Kuwabara it was, and Mika not only identified him as the rival but easily realized that this entire ‘rival’ wanted was to be Yusuke’s friend.  If that wasn’t enough, his sudden display of emotion catalyzed the reaction of Yusuke’s mother that up until that moment was like in a trance.  Mika frowned bothered and pained at the lost and suffering expression of the woman, curling on to herself, feeling alone, unsafe and vulnerable.

Mika stole a glance at Yusuke and she noticed with some amazement that the young boy picked on the reaction of his mother…. And floated closer; for someone that was usually acting violent, rebellious and even annoying…. He seemed to have a good heart, that much, Mika would give him. It was by the appearance of his professor, Takenaka and the small boy he saved, that Yusuke appeared back at Mika’s side. They remained silent; there was no need for bitter comments or any words at all…. He understood and for Mika that was more than enough.

 

“So, have you finally reached a conclusion…. Yusuke” Botan appeared next to them and Yusuke still looked down at his house in deep thought.

***This trial thing to be returned to live….. What sort of trial is it, exactly?***

“We are not sure” said Botan, referring to herself and Mika “But… it means you are undergoing it… right?”

 

***yeah***

 

 

Truth was, their adventure was just about to begin.

 


	2. Welcome to the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we were left of with the story, Yusuke Urameshi, 14 years, old, dies from a car accident while trying to save the life of a child. However this act of heroism was not needed, since a guardian angel on duty, named Mika should have saved him first. After witnessing his own funeral, Yusuke decides to travel to the spirit world to find a way to return to the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As I mentioned in the notes of the first chapter, this has also been rewritten to fit the style I’m actually using; the story hasn’t changed however. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu yu hakusho's characters and plot belong to their respective owners, not me.
> 
> Peace.

*** So…. Where are we going exactly***

 

Yusuke sat on the edge of Botan’s boat paddle while she and Mika flew further and further away from the city.

“We are going to the spirit world; there, King Enma’son…. Koenma would explain to us in detail what you have to do to revive”

***And who is that Enma…. anyway?***

“Don’t you dare to behave badly in front of Master Enma! Or before you resurrect he’s going to send you to hell” Botan scolded him

“Oh he might, and the Shinigami will go along with you” Teased Mika and her efforts were rewarded when Botan looked triggered “You should try to pick on Koenma though…. He’s funny to mess with-“

“I’ll tell him that” said Botan with a sly smirk, however, Mika answered with a sugar-coated smile.

“Go ahead, He knows that already” she joked amused and turned to Yusuke “You should hold tight on to that paddle though…. You don’t want to be left behind”

***Left behind? Wha- whoahh!”** Without warning, Botan speeded off and Yusuke failed to fall off the transport device, he got hold of the end of it however and he left himself be dragged until some kind of portal was opened before them. Not used to it, Yusuke half closed his eyes until he found himself in what he would describe as a world with inverted colors.

 

It was the entrance to the bast spirit world. Mika looked around for the deserted yellow plains cut in between by a large and serpenting Blue River. The sky that opened before them had alight pinkish color, it was bright as the middle of the day, however no real sun could be spotted and the source of light was an enigma on its own. It had been at least a decade since Mika last saw the Sanzu river…. Or that she paid a visit to Koenma and the spirit world headquarters for that matter. Let’s not start talking about the demon world, that…. She hadn’t seen in at least a couple of centuries.

***whoa…. It is big*** said Yusuke referring to the river ***is that the river of the souls?***

“It is… and over there is the castle of Lord Enma…. Ant he spirits world headquarters” Botan signaled while they arrived at a large, imposing and Japanese styled castle. “It is me Botan, we are going to enter!” she said and the imposing door opened to reveal a large hallway. Botan and Mika began walking and Yusuke complained for a moment before following.

Mika couldn’t help but glance at the human boy, he looked tense… his eyes wandered from the entrance to the long and dark hallway. His face constantly changed as if he was talking to himself. Mika snorted amusedly when he began punching his fist against the other… this human was actually considering the remote possibility to jump King Enma. They arrive at the entrance of Koenma’s workplace and Yusuke bumps into Botan distracted, he apologizes while the woman looks at him suspiciously. Talking to the communicator, the doors open and the sudden change of light blinds both Yusuke and Mika.

It was exactly as she left it. Ogres walked and run around a bast area of cubicles and desks divided in different departments. The phones ran, the papers went from side to side and the files piled over to the sides. Mika sighed, wondering how they managed to still mainly work with physical paperwork.

***What is this place…. A stock exchange?*** said Yuuske walking around the different desks, evading the overstressed creatures.

“Paperwork and administration is rather the same no matter what physical plane you are in I guess” commented Mika amused. They arrived to a pink separation with a large door, it was Koenma’s office, Botan announced herself and the doors opened. If Mika had to be honest with herself, she had been waiting for this moment since Yusuke agreed to take the trial to revive…. And to their humble impression, the wait was worth it.

 

“Ah Mika, It’s been a while” he commented after he greeted Botan’s respectful bow with a nod “How are things on the surface?”

“It’s been too long indeed…. Things are not that smooth since it took me this kind of situation to come back” she commented, but her voice almost got completely covered over the sudden explosion of laughter to her side. Yusuke, as the child he was, was pointing directly a Koenma and literally laughing his ass off the appearance of the young monarch. She had to give him some credit, if she were to meet Koenma for the first time…. She would also find the 5-year-old toddler hilarious.

***You can’t be serious, this puny kid is Enma! No wonder! I fell like a total idiot now for being scared***

Mika tried her best to refrain her giggles while Botan disciplined the young teenager with several punches on his head. Koenma only cleared his throat disregarding the disrespectful comments of Yusuke. It seemed that time has really gone by and Koenma was now more mature about it.

“As you can see Yusuke Urameshi, we are quite busy today…. so we’ll get right to the point” he announced and jumped off his chair and onto his desk, walking to the trio in front of him “The trial you must undergo to revive is… this!” he said getting something out of his pocket…. It was a light yellow egg, just a little larger than a kitchen’s; Yusuke grabbed it …. Not really convinced

***And egg?.... What does it do?***  he said with a suspicious tone.

“This is an egg of a Spirit Realm Beast, there is no special care to it, but you just need to have it with you at all times”

***How is that a trial?*** Yusuke asked completely serious, and Koenma moved his finger around.

“The spirit realm beast feeds off from energy… it will grow consuming yours; your good deeds our bad ones, the egg will feed from them and when it hatches a devil or a good spirit might come out of it… it truly depends on the holder”

“If that egg feeds from nothing but evil energy… it will become a monster that might eat you entirely… and you’ll never be able to return to life” Mika ended the explanation and Koenma accented, she glared at Botan “How is this a ‘you don’t lose anything by trying’ kind of scenario… Shinigami, if he fails his spirit will disappear entirely” she said annoyed and Botan half excused herself lifting her shoulders.

“I’ll keep your heart beating inside your body….the rest is up to your own soul” concluded Koenma “Botan and Mika will keep an eye on you…. Good luck Urameshi Yusuke”

 

 

“Now that I carefully think about it… maybe you shouldn’t have taken that trial, I mean… who knows what may come out of it; it would be surely entertaining for me to see what kind of creature a human soul produces though”

***Are you actually a demon, or all angels are this twisted*** sneered Yusuke. They al three came back to the human world. Mika turned in the air, giving him one of those unnerving sweet smiles.

“Ah….. It’s nothing personal Yusuke, I’m just curious about the whole process… humans don’t go around reviving that often, I truly look forward to witness your demise” she mused

***You are enjoying this way too much for your own good… you wicked woman*** said Yusuke, his eyebrow twitching in annoyment ***Just wait until I have my body back, and you’ll find out who are you messing w-***

“Talking about bodies!” said Mika cutting him short, making Yusuke even more annoyed “Shouldn’t we be in more of a hurry… Shinigami”

“She’s right, we shouldn’t be wasting our time, we have to save your body!” said Botan rather serious “We have to get hold of it before it gets incinerated… you still need a body to return” Yusuke flown in the direction to his house, saying no more. Mika and Botan followed.

 

“Before flying off… have you figured out the way you are going to tell your mother to keep from burning your body?” Yusuke came to a halt and turned to look at her in panic, Mika sighed shaking her head “I figured as much….”

***But how can I do such a thing! How do dead people would communicate with living humans!*** he stopped to think, giving the back to both women. The air around him turned gloomy and he creepily turned over his shoulder to give a phantom face. ***we need an Ouija board***

“Nonsense” Mika crossed her arms “That thing calls demons not dead humans…. This is easier than you think Yusuke, there are many ways you can communicate with living humans…. Dreams”

“Mediums” Botan chipped, and added to the mix “Possession!”

“We don’t need to use possession yet, with him talking over the dreams of his mother will be enough, it’s faster and the perfect time for it anyway” They went to Yusuke’s house with a plan in mind.

 

“Yusuke you useless brat! I hate you!..... couldn’t you do something as simple as to stay alive!?” His mother screamed her lungs off with more curses to her deceased son. One would think that she really hated her Yusuke, but the drunk accent, the empty bottles of liquor on the ground and the tears on her face told you another story.

***This will not do…. Even if she passes out drinking she won’t recall a thing, hell I even doubt she will have dreams tonight*** commented Yusuke defeated.

 

 “She’s having it tough, it’s understandable that your mother is in a weak state…. But I can’t help but worry about her health” Commented Mika with a frown.

***It’s not that big of a deal, she does this more often than you think…. She even drinks double than this*** Yusuke disregarded Mika’s concern, but the angel could see the worry on him, as much as he said it was nothing, he wasn’t smiling, and his gaze lingered on the form of his mother.  ***I guess there’s no way around it… we must tell Keiko*** Yusuke suddenly said, and with no more words turned to fly over her house.

“You know where she lives?”

***Of course I know where she lives, we are childhood friends, live in the same neighborhood*** he commented and Mika couldn’t help but smile. Indeed, not too many houses away, there stood the entrance of a closed restaurant. Yusuke floated inside while Mika and Botan stayed outside to wait.

“What if this doesn’t work… humans are not as impressionable as they were before” commented Mika and Botan giggled

“You can say that again, I suppose we still have until tomorrow, we have the other options….. “

“Are you truly concerned about his trial Shinigami….. We are not using possession, he’s impetuous and doesn’t think things through, the whole thing might turn against him in the end” said Mika bothered

“Ah but I do care about his trial, he is under my responsibility too” still, Botan answered with a smile “It’s you angels who always look at things from the pessimist side…. If you worry so much you can use that ‘angel magic’ of yours on them…. Not that it’s been too long right” she mused

“Hn… Who do you think you are talking to?.... I’m no old hag, I know my ‘magic’ alright” Botan laughed and Mika raised an eyebrow, but smiled; it was hard to always glower at the merry apparition. After some more minutes, Yusuke reappeared, he seemed more reassured, but looked kind of shaken…. And Mika wondered if it was because his body was in danger or because he was watching first hand the different kinds of mourning that the people that care for him were suffering. They flew away, and the angel hoped their efforts would be enough.

 

But easy life is only granted in Heaven…. And Mika resisted the urge to curse destiny. In the end, Keiko told nothing. It wasn't that she ignored it, she was going to do it, but watching the sad and distressed face of Yusuke’s mother, she stopped. Mika couldn’t blame her, it would be a sick joke if you said something like that to a mother, only to find out your dream was just a dream after all. She needed something more certain and the angel feared what that would imply.

“She’s thinking about the feelings of your mother… so Keiko-chan can’t say anything about the dream... I’m sure” Botan just voiced her thoughts, Yusuke ruffled his hair frustrated.

***Damn! A dream is not enough!.... and we can’t wait to turn dark again! What should I do now!?***

“Well, there’s still the other options….” Botan commented looking around not truly bothered “The angel and possession”

***The… angel?*** asked Yuuske confused

“I’ll try to talk to Keiko and convince her that you are coming back to life, for that purpose I need to know things only you would know about her… like the contact of a medium or something” Mika explained “The other…. I’ll rather not talk about what we are not going to use”

***Why can’t use it! We are running out of time and Keiko might not believe you either way! Do you seriously care at all!***

“So obnoxious! Stop saying I don’t!” said Mika bothered “Possetion is not something to be taken lightly…. the body on a human being is made to contain one soul at a time, when there is more, the physic body begins to fall apart; on the best case scenario, the invading energy will ‘eat up’ the soul of the host and take possession of the body forever; on the worst…. the person dies” Mika’s brown eyed gaze hardened, so much that Botan hid behind Yusuke nervous, the human remained his ground but felt taken back, Mika floated closer to him… with a menacing aura around her “you would have killed a person. Even if you come back, the monster that comes out of your egg would tear you to piece” She sneered in disdain.

A heavy atmosphere was around them, and Yusuke swallowed some saliva. Mika sighed, and she floated back… making a little distance, her cold stare was replaced by a worried gaze. “You now know the implications of what you want to do…. As a human I cannot stop you, and I cannot participate in such a thing either” she said turning around “Can you at least promise me that you’ll listen to Botan in anything she says”

***I promise*** he said serious and Mika smiled

“Then do what you’re ought to do…. I’ll search for Keiko alone” and with that said she flew to an alley and descended; soon, she appeared running into the street.

 

 

 

 ‘Well…. this would have been a lot easier if we talked to her BEFORE she left to go to her school’

Mika thought frustrated, she still wondered when did she lose the young girl. It was now the rush hour for workers and high school students alike and the number of people blocking her peripheral vision was slowly tempting her to use her wings, fly off and not have a care about the world. ‘I should have known I made the wrong turn after the bakery shop, no commercial boulevard leads to a public school…. This is madness’ she said squeezing her way through and running as soon as she saw some clear road ahead; she thought that maybe if she came out of the boulevard on the next street she could have a better perspective. Turning the corner, she instantly collided with something soft, her late reaction and the backward misstep made her fall right into her ass, as she even bounced a little. Pain rush through her lower part as she closed her eyes in agony, biting her lip in pain and frustration.

“ah! Are you alright!” asked a male voice, she collided with a human man

‘ _I crashed into my ass so hard I’m sure I made a crack on the pavement and you ask me if I’m good!’_ she thought frustrated, but raised her hand as she tried to get up

“I’m good, I’m alright!  It was my fault I really shouldn’t be running around corners” she commented as she looked up and froze. Before she stood a human she would describe of anything… but Japanese.

At first she was confused, she was sure she heard a man’s voice, however, you could easily confuse him for a girl, he had unusual long red hair and emerald green eyes; her stare lingered…. she didn’t know why, but she rather liked the combination.  She almost got lost in those deep green eyes, until she noticed that he grabbed the hand she was waving in front of him and pulled her up.

“are you sure is nothing serious? I’m sorry I should have tried to catch you before you fell”” he said with a serious yet apologetic face….  He was polite. She took a moment to answer, not sure if she was taken back by his kindness or the brightness of those green eyes.

“It’s nothing serious really…. And I’m truly sorry” she excused herself rather hastily and then ran to cross the street “I didn’t mean to bump into you!” she said before disappearing into the other corner. As Mika turned the alley, she wondered if she would found that unusual looking young man again. She would know if she did, he would be easy to spot. However, as she got to a more cleared street and searched for a general map over a bus stop she wondered, if she only finds his looks odd… and nothing else.

 

 

“Who would say, the two plans actually complemented themselves”

Botan commented and Mika smiled looking down at Yusuke’s house. In the end, Mika did find Keiko, with the pretext of being a medium and having talked to Yusuke, she tried to convince her to not burn his body. Of course, Keiko labeled her as a crazy woman, and if she didn’t bluff that Yusuke would possess the body of another to tell her the same thing, Keiko would have done nothing again. Thanks to the fact that Yusuke did possess Kuwabara, Keiko had enough proof that what was told was real, and was now happy celebrating with Yusuke’s mother, that just found out that the corpse of his deceased son had regained color, and was warm. Yusuke pulled out his little egg, and as his body started beating, the egg came to alive as well.

***You think… the things I did today were good?*** he wondered looking at it and Mika flew closer to him, startled, he jumped back and almost let the little egg fall. She had a serious face but then smiled.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, you care… that’s good” Yusuke looked down

***Thank you… for letting us do the possession today*** he said in a whisper and Mika’s smile only grew larger.

“What can I say….. I want you to revive!” she said in a lighthearted tone and Yuuske looked at her surprised “But don't expect me to agree to this ever again.... however, It’s safe for me to confess that at first, you had my curiosity, but now you have my interest… Urameshi Yusuke” she said with a sly smirk “I wonder what are you going to do with that second chance of yours”

***You wicked woman*** Mika and Botan laughed, Yuske just smirked…. Things were advancing now… the strings of fate were moving again.

 

Mika did wonder, what this human was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second chapter, please bear with me, I'm following up the basic story line of the anime with slight modifications (manga fans, no nitpicking) I'll try to not over repeat from the source material. 
> 
> This was also the first time Mika meets with Kurama! in her haste and embarrassment, she didn't pay attention to her spiritual senses... What will happen in the next chapter.


	3. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we were left off with the story, Yusuke Urameshi a teenager of 14 years old, dies in a car accident. Given his death wasn't needed, he's got an opportunity to return. After meeting an angel and a shinigami, he is taken to see Koenma, son of the king of the spirit world, and he's given a spiritual egg that represents the trial he must pass so he can be alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the story and characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are not property of mine. If you haven't read the manga or seen the anime before, I highly recommend you to do so. This is only a fan fiction and I don't intend to make a profit of it. From the fans and for the enjoyment of the fans only.

 

 

 

“/sigh/ I should have known this was going to happen, humans really don't change”

***what else was I supposed to do! Kuwabara was clearly played by that bastard of a teacher; hell he even miscalculated his results on purpose so he couldn't win their bet!***

 

Mika gave Yusuke a weird glance, a mix of anger and betrayal. Yusuke, respectable punk he was, preferred to remain with his delinquent-menacing face, even if the angel was not even intimidated by it.

“Never again shall I trust you with the secrets of the spirits,” she said lifting her hand dramatically

***Oh give me a break…. Plus! If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have gotten such an amazing score!***

“You dare call 53/100 and amazing score!” she said outraged “Seriously if he was focused in studying, the ONLY thing you students have to care for, he wouldn’t be in such a position in the first place! And it’s not like he’s dumb…. Actually trying to understand the babbling you call ‘teaching’ would qualify him as ‘smart enough’ to my standards” she gave him a sly smirk.

 ***Say that again obnoxious parrot! I dare you!*** he screamed angry, multiple veins popping up his head. Mika smirked and stick out her tongue. Fully provoked, he punched the air, trying to hit Mika, she laughed as she dodged his moves in the air.  

 

“Yusuke! Bad news! Bad news!” Botan flew to them with a worried expression, that made Mika and Yusuke stop their games, and looked at her confused. 

“Bad news?.... What kind of news?” asked Mika lifting a brow. 

“Lord koenma is sending off an investigator to see if Yusuke is fulfilling his word and doing good things!” said Botan

“And what is the real purpose of you telling us this if he is supposed to be good by nature not TRY to be good,” said Mika crossing her arms with indignation.

 ***Are you seriously trying to help me or not!?** *  said a desperate but angry Yusuke. 

But the conversation stopped when the sky turned dark, the clouds gathered and in a swift moment, a tunnel in the sky appeared and a blue sphere of light came out of it… suddenly the sphere became bigger and a strong light blinded them…. The sky cleared again as a little girl with navy blue hair and eyes were floating before them. 

“Hello everyone! My name is Sayaka, and I'm the investigator...” she said looking around until her eyes landed on Mika “say! how odd it is that an angel is still working!”

“Right!” joked Botan while the two of them laughed. Yusuke gave Mika a mischievous and satisfied smirk, she tried her best to remain impassive and professional…. Even if all she wanted now was blow them all up in smithereens; she settled with a large breath of air and a polite smile instead.

“It’s nice to meet another apparition…. Inspector Sayaka, I’m Mika…. This is the human in question, Yusuke Urameshi”

***What are you going to investigate about me anyway!***

“That is a secret!” she said flying around them, then looking down at the city “So… Where’s Yusuke’s girlfriend?”

 ***Girlfriend?*** /”Girlfriend?” said Mika and Yusuke

“I’m talking about the human Yukimura Keiko” Sayaka elaborated.

“Ohhh”

***she’s not my Girlfriend!? Keiko is just a friend I got stuck growing up together with***

¨Truly a case of denial” commented Mika and Botan laughed.

“She’s right there” The Shinigami signaled down, just as Keiko passed with two of her closest friends, walking to school

“Who is it?”

“The one in the middle” It was time for Mika to specify, the three magical creatures formed a demi-circle looking down with interest, while Yusuke remained on the background, complaining about the sudden interest in his love life.

“Pretty… isn’t she?”

“Truly unbelievable, such a cute girl,” said Sayaka, Yusuke complained again in complete denial. “It’s true then… that girl Keiko is hoping you revive… Urameshi Yusuke” Sayaka asked objectively. The punk in question was crosslegged giving them his back “not only her, all the people that with you to revive, do they really wish for you to be brought back to life?”

***How should I know? ... what she wants?! This is all too confusing for me* he said crossing his arms too “I don’t know… if she seriously wants me to revive* he starts making weird faces *She’s always like this, saying stuff like… ‘Come on, Yusuke! Be sure to come to school sometime!’ so on… and so forth; it could be possible she only wants me to return to keep nagging at me***

“It’s amazing how simple a man’s thinking process can be…” commented Mika, like staring a strange modern art painting “She wouldn’t nag about your future if she didn’t care, there is no reason to keep lying to yourself”

“The angel is right Yusuke… Don’t go boldly asserting things you don’t even believe in your heart, you’ll regret it” said Botan with a forced smile. “Sayaka-chan, he’s just embarrassed; actually, he likes Keiko-chan an awful lot” Mika snorted and Sayaka gasped

 ***You just shut your hole!*** Yusuke menaced Botan

“For what!? I’m you saying I’m wrong Yusuke!” She menaced back.

“This is getting me nowhere; I’ll investigate the matter thoroughly,” Sayaka says suddenly and flies away. Yusuke and Botan stop fighting and look at the apparition disappearing into the distance.

“You do get that if she finds out that your revival is not important you won’t revive right?” Mika teased Yuuske, he just grimaced, and gave her his back, she smirked… the spoiled brat didn’t want to admit any of his mistakes “Or rather you know that’s not going to happen, Keiko likes you and she really wants you to return” still silence, and Mika flies closer behind him “I could bet, you are afraid to know how much Keiko likes you really”

 ***Stop whispering in my back! You are a demon!*** he said, Mika smiled ***and I’m afraid of nothing!***

“But we should still follow her to see what conclusion she comes out with” Botan suggested, and reluctantly… they flew to Keiko’s school.

“Hm… Excellent grades, proficient at sports and quite popular; she gets confessed by a decent guy but says she’s got someone else already” Sayaka noted on her little notebook, it was past noon and school was over, Yusuke, Botan, Mika, and Sayaka were now reunited outside of Yusuke’s home.

“I find offensive the ‘decent’ distinction” mumbled Mika, assuming the girl you have a crush on will like you back only because of how you look is less than decent.

“My! Yusuke! You are a fortunate guy!” said Botan excited

***Hold your horses there! she never said who she liked, don’t jump to conclusion so easily***

“True, true… Yusuke’s violent, ill-tempered, and not a smart guy; surely he is not something you would call a love rival”

***I don’t need someone like you defending me! Ugly parrot!***

Then, Sayaka gasps and both Mika and Yusuke turn around in curiosity. It was Keiko that had arrived to his house to take care of the real mess his mother was doing. Mika restrained the urge of sighing; every one had its flaws…. A messy house was something she also had coming a long way… but Yusuke’s place was even beyond herself.

She begins to clean around the house until she spots where Yusuke is sleeping. Keiko complains about the state of the place and how that would affect Yusuke’s body, noticing that his face was covered in dirt, she grabs a cloth and begins cleaning it with gentleness and care. Mika looks intently, while Botan, Sayaka and Yusuke are spirits and got inside the house, she stayed outside looking by the window. She gets closer until her nose is flattened by the window and refrains a gasp; Yusuke fights and complains but is retained by both apparitions. Once clean, Keiko stays to stare at Yusuke’s sleeping form until something moves her to come closer…. She was going to kiss him.

 

_Ahem! This is the neighborhood association! This is a notice from the neighborhood association…. It has been very dry today, and the situation is one where fires could easily break out. Further! There have already been successive cases of arson in the area, and there are two suspected incidents of arson in the 3 chome block currently. Everyone, please be duly careful…_

It was a car that passed by, using a big megaphone to give out the news. Mika became distracted for a moment, Keiko did too, and stopped what she was doing, leaving rather embarrassed. Yusuke cheered nervously, and the three spirits floated away from the house.

“That was really close for me, at first I thought it was one-sided, but It seems this human girl Keiko truly wants Yusuke to revive,” she said noting in her notebook again “With this, I think I have my report”

“Ah… I blushed, it was so romantic… I’m jealous of you Yusuke, Jealous Jealous” Botan teased him. Yusuke tried to fight back but with no real purpose. Mika would have teased him too but the information about the arson in the neighborhood was more distracting.

She frowns where she sees a man walking around the buildings and then running away in haste. She flies closer and notices that it had a mask and sunglasses… then he must not want to be seen.

“Ah!... could it be,” she says just as smoke starts coming out of his house. Yusuke noticed this too and flies inside in complete panic.

 ***Get up!  Get up I tell you! You are going to burn you idiot!*** Yusuke screamed punching his won body.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “This will not do…” Said Sayaka, Botan was inside the house while she floated back to Mika that could not enter due to her physical body.

“I’ve gotta help him! I’m not a spirit like you” said Mika decided. Sayaka floated in front of her.

“Angel you cannot intervene directly! You know that”

“I’ll talk to Koenma later,” She said stubbornly and flew to an alley. The apparition called for her but Mika could care less. She flew to the closest desolated area, the fire was starting to gather people around, she had to hurry… or else it would be impossible to enter the building and do something without exposing herself.

She turns around the corner and it’s about to enter the circle of people when a hand appears over her mouth…. And she’s dragged away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

***Maybe I can possess myself and move it!***

“It’s no use until your egg hatches you can’t go back to your body,” said Botan also scared. Sayaka enters the room.

***Where is Mika! She’s got a physical body… she could help me! The firemen! She can get the firemen here***

“She’s already on her way for help,” she said “But there are two arsons elsewhere, it’s possible she won’t be able to arrive on time” Yuuske ruffles his head stressed.

“I’ll search for help too... that’s it! We can tell Kuwabara! I’ll go get him” Said Botan flying off.

Yusuke flyes outside of his home stressed, he already notices that some people are gathering around his house and trying to come up with buckets of water. To his dismay it is the garbage that her mother left around that ignites the fire even faster than it should in a normal home. He fears neither Mika nor Botan would be back on time until he notices Keiko arriving with Mika herself.

 ***You idiot! Why did you bring Keiko instead!*** Yusuke flew close to them, shouting in Mika’s ear but this one seemed to ignore him completely as if he had become invisible to her too. Yusuke curses and notices that under Mika’s guidance, no one notices Keiko going inside the house and reaching his body.

“Quick! Keiko-chan! We’ve got to take away his body” Mika urges Keiko and together they wrap a towel around his body, one carrying the head and the other one the legs, they start walking to the entrance.

 ***Mika I’ll never forgive you this! My body is not as important as to put Keiko in danger! Go back! You idiots!*** Yusuke flies to them, Mika still seems to not be listening.

“Are you sure you mean that?” asks Sayaka “If your body is gone you will never come back to life”

 ***If she dies, there is any point in me returning to life!*** Sayaka wide-eyes and lets him go after them. Then, an explosion distracts him, it is the structure of the entire second floor that is starting to fall down on them… the flames keep on growing around them and hey still haven’t got half way to the door. Yusuke turns around Botan has come back, but the fire is blocking the entrance and Kuwabara cannot go in ***Botan! Mika is not listening to me! What is going on!***

“I have no idea Yusuke, maybe something happened, maybe she can’t hear you,” she said worried.

***There must be something we can do!***

“There is…” Botan and Yusuke turn around to look at Sayaka; she is in deep thought looking at the struggling Keiko and Mika. “The power contained on your egg… it might be strong enough to dissipate the flames and help Mika and Keiko to come out fo the house”

“What are you saying, Sayaka! Without the egg, he will no longer return to life!” Said Botan outraged “There must be some we can contact Mika again! This is not normal!”

But both apparitions are suddenly cut off on their argument by a scream. It is Yusuke himself, that without second thoughts he throws the egg into the fire. Botan and Sayaka gasp, it’s too late to stop him. The egg falls into the flames and it whines, the power is drained from it and it disappears, he blue light waves become bigger and bigger. Keiko and Mika wide-eye in surprise as there is a clear path ahead of them, less than tens steps from the door. The hurry to reaches the other side, and Kuwabara is finally able to reach them. The power lasts but a handful of seconds before the ceiling gives away and the whole two-floor building collapses.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thank goodness, his body is safe” Keiko uncovers the blanket slightly and Mika and her watch as the body doesn’t even have a scratch on it. Kuwabara jumps and falls down scared, pointing at it.

“No way…. He, he. Was…. He is…” he stutters.

“I promise I’ll explain later!”

“Keiko is right, you have to get out of here, I’ll make an excuse for the firemen, so leave before they notice you and they start to ask questions” Keiko nods and urges Kuwabara to move. Confused, he obeys and once they are out of sight, Mika hides behind a corner and flies up the sky to meet with the apparitions and Yusuke. The first thing that happens when she is close enough is Yusuke going through her… he was trying to punch her.

 

“Don’t you see is useless?” she asks

 ***How dare you put Keiko in danger! You evil witch! What if something happened***  he screams out of himself ***I had to use the egg to save both of you, and you didn’t even notice me!***

“You have no heart Mika-chan, angels can be such cruel creatures in the end! All that matters, in reality, is your entertainment!” said Botan also outraged “He has lost his chance to return to earth!”

“So, is that why you are angry? But you chose to use the energy to save her didn’t you” she said still emotionless “Do you regret it?”

***Of course, I don’t! What I do regret is to trust you! Demon!***

 

However, in between all the recriminations, Mika smiles brightly and laughs contented. Yusuke is dumbfounded at first but then gets even angrier. Until something appears in the sky. It is a giant image of Koenma, that makes Yusuke jump startled.

 

_It’s good to know you don’t regret it…. Urameshi Yusuke, you seem to be much better man than I thought._

**_*_ ** **Say what?***

“Lord Koenma, what do you mean?” asked Botan as confused as Yusuke was.

_Through this incident, I was able to know your heart. It was me that ordered Mika to search for Keiko; it was the decision you made, complete sacrifice for the people you care that proved you are worthy, so, for the time being, I’m returning you to live._

“I’m sorry Yusuke, I could tell you nothing” Mika argumented “It had to be a rushed…. Driven-by-instinct decision, something that showed the true nature of our heart”

***Ehhhhh!? And you knew all of this!***

“Of course not… I’m not that good of an actress” she said nonchalantly “But the result was the one that we expected…. I mean, if you hadn’t thrown the egg into the fire, the real egg… would have sucked up your egoist action, a monster would have come out of it… and you would have failed.

 ***you mean… the egg was never in danger! It was a fake?*** Koenma rises another golden egg that is within his grasp

_For the time being, I’ll keep good care of this egg… congratulations Yusuke._

And with that last words…. Koenma disappeared. It was but some seconds, where Yusuke’s brain started working; Mika smiled amused, she could see on his face the moment he realized he did the right thing and was certain to revive. Botan cheered and Sayaka smiled. Yusuke turned and collided with an exotic Botan that hugged him and twirled him around, he shoved her off complaining and looked at Mika; he suddenly got straight and uneasy, Botan played with her fingers looking down ashamed, but they were startled by Mika’s strong laugh

“There’s no need to apologize Yusuke! Get that expression out of your face already!” she jokes and again, his face morphs into a teary puppy, a weird mix of sadness and relief.

 ***Like hell I’m going to apologize to you! Twisted… demon!*** he sniffs dramatically, and Mika laughs.

“You can get me back when you have a body!” he smirked and shoved his punch in the air, in her direction.

 

***Like hell I am! You ugly parrot!!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the end, It was Koenma and Mika who trolled Yusuke! Though, he passed the trial so no harm done ;) ….. the egg will still be growing but Yusuke is now allowed to revive, how is that done anyway?
> 
> I would like you to tell me how do you like It so far, this is going to have some variations that would gradually go off cannon as the story progresses…. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome too. See you next chapter.


End file.
